


Good Enough

by tsundanire



Series: 269 Kinky Prompts Challenge [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward, Body Image, First Dates, Implied Virgin, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsundanire/pseuds/tsundanire
Summary: Draco finally understands why their dates haven't been going well.





	Good Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is part of my 269 word count drabble prompts on tumblr. Prompt: #25/#48/#1, Pairing: Drarry.

Their first date didn’t go as smoothly, but it was expected. Years of antagonizing each other didn’t suddenly disappear. Dates two through six went much the same way, making them wonder if they should just give it up for good.

 

The turning point came at the end of date number eight. They’d made it through dinner, and almost the whole walk back to Grimmauld Place. Thinking he had a shot, Draco casually slung an arm around Harry’s waist, but Harry shifted his body just out of reach. It was a small move but had happened several times on dates one through seven.

 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Draco finally asked in frustration.

 

“Doing what?” Harry tilted his head, genuinely confused.

 

“Every time I try to touch you… you flinch. Or you pull away. Am I not good enough to touch you or something?” Draco asked bitterly. 

 

Harry stopped in his tracks, looking awkwardly at the ground.

 

“Draco I… I’m the one that’s not good enough…” Harry answered miserably, shoe kicking lightly at the ground. As they picked up walking once more, Harry finally opened up. Memories of the Dursleys, and a few almost first dates, had left Harry feeling extremely uneasy about his body. All the times someone had spoken the words "Let me take care of you." only to leave him high and dry once they saw his scarred body. As they reached Harry’s door, Draco finally understood where they’d been going wrong in their dates. He thought he’d been seducing the bold Gryffindor, but in reality he’d been getting to know the shy, self-conscious, real Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on


End file.
